Death Note: Final Note
by BB16
Summary: Two years after the fall of Kira, many have begun to loose faith in the god of the new world. One dosen't need a note book to change the world or to kill. Many have died, many still yet suffer. This is what happens when loose ends aren't tied.


A dark room, in a small house, at an undisclosed location. That's what this game of wits has come down to. This place has always been his comfortable place of thought since it was built just for such an occasion. Quiet, no windows, a computer lays in the center of a large room with various toys and puzzles spread all over the floor. As he finished piecing together a castle made of nothing but completed rubix cubes it became clear to him that his move would be the end of their game. He had the familiar feeling of victory. His head picked up with cold black eyes staring at the blank computer screen. He was waiting, waiting for the call he was confident to receive. The call that would confirm his check mate and the end of this mindless chaos.

As he starts to twirl a lock of his hair with his finger he goes through everything that has happened. Every thought, every detail, every move since this game began. A small finger puppet layed on the floor next to the computer. Unlike the the dozens of other puppets in the room it had no distinguished features and no human complexion. The puppet was black with a red letter marked on it's chest. An arrogant smile swept across his face but as he picked up the small figure and placed it on his finger the smile was quick to leave his face.

"Q" Never had saying a single letter brought so much indescribable fury.

An email popped up on the blank white screen that immediately caught his attention. Excepting the invite into an encrypted channel. As always the screen dies out and a red calligraphic Q shines in the middle of a pitch black screen.

"Q, I was just thinking about you." L didn't bother to look at the screen while talking.

A synthetic voice that mimicked his own said, "Yet you weren't expecting me."

"I'm always expecting every move you make."

"Is that why Roger's dead?"

Without missing a beat, L started to say, "My only mistake..." but was cut off.

"Oh you've made many mistakes including this one."

"What mistake is that?"

"Why the last one of course."

Even with a synthetic voice he could tell Q was smiling. The arrogant and sarcastic tone in his voice could not be contained even if Q wanted to hide it.

"I don't plan on losing to you."

"You already have. Honestly it's quite pathetic that the greatest detective in the world is reduced to this."

"Reduced to what?"

"A child left with nothing to do but plot his great escape. The real L would have never fallen so low."

"I'm not escaping, I'm waiting."

"Is that what your doing? Well then let me start by saying you should be, though that really won't do you any good at this point."

"Why is that?"

"I see my original deduction of you was correct. Your much to different then the real L. At least he had a sense of... style. I mean a house with nothing in miles?

It was up till this point that L had believed himself the victor. That he was waiting for Q to make the mistake that he was sure to make and would lead to his arrest. Now he knew he had made his last mistake. He finally realized through everything Q has said that all this wasn't so mindless as he thought. He never underestimated his opponent until this moment. L knew not to do that after there first confrontation but he had grievously misjudged his plan and he would pay for that mistake with his life. He knew this and excepted it.

L had only one thing to say...

"You'll only find yourself with out reason or purpose."

"I live in the moment."

"I think two steps ahead."

"That's why you lose."

"That's why?"

To lose the way he's been trained to win, unthinkable. It was almost laughable.

"I can do both"

Those were the last words L was to hear before a bullet past threw his chest and killed him.

Q eased his finger off the trigger. "What do you know, these .50 caliber rounds were a bit of an overkill." "Told you they would be." Q sighed, and looked toward the two laptops at his side. One, a white screen with an L and the other had two very different figures. The left side of the screen was a man that was criticizing him while taking a drag from his cigarette and the right side, a girl that looked very pissed at the words that were just said.

"Well how was I suppose to know he wouldn't have any source of metal plating through the building."

"I did a surveillance of the area before you, as you asked."

The girl could not contain herself anymore and yelled, "Shut up J! Think your so smart as always."

"You shut up. If it were up to you I, you'd get caught!"

"Both of you shut up now, your ruining my moment."

Both went silent immediately. They argued like this all the time and he really didn't feel like dealing with it especially now at his victory. The completion of his life's work.

"Sorry boss."

"So Q how does it feel?"

Even though Q went silent for a moment, he did not have to think for an answer. "It feels...wonderful."

He picked up his Barrett M-107 and began taking it apart to be put back in it's case.

"Be back after i finish up here, understood?"

"Sure thing boss." The man put out his cigarette and cut his transmission.

The girl got down on all fours, quickly crawls up to the screen and says, "Can't wait to see you again." Her transmission ended as well.

Q then turned off both computers and buried them in already dug holes then leisurely began walking through the thick woods for a mile or so towards the building L's body laid. Once inside the house he took out a flashlight and took in the sights. The house was completely empty. He would have never of thought that someone of L's stature would put himself in such a pathetic place but Q knew that was the point. "Not good enough." Q says out loud studying through his enemy's surroundings.

Q found the door he was looking for but as he went to open it he noticed a small seam in the wall. Once opened there was a keypad. "Well so much for plain. This shouldn't take long." He hacked the panel with ease and unlocked the door. The room had no light except for the computer screen dimmed by the blood of the legendary detective. A hole in the wall brought in moonlight. There were rubix cubes scattered all over the floor and L lying in a pool of his own blood. Q hacked the computer downloading and erasing everything. He couldn't allow someone to see any information L had built on him plus it was an amazing opportunity. It wasn't everyday someone could steal L's network files. He was practically drooling at the thought of all the secrets that they held.

He looked toward the corpse of his former opponent. He felt almost something along the lines of pity. "You really never stood a chance, oh well." His cold emotionless look started to change. He grew a smile that went ear to ear at the thought of what was to come next.

The entire house smelled of gasoline and Q dropped a single match. He watched as the flames quickly engulfed the building. He looked once more towards L as the flames began to lick his pale white face, "Goodbye Mr. Rivers." It was then that he took his leave of this once hidden sanctuary. Q let out an uncontrollable, cackle of a laugh. If anyone were to see this they would think a portal to hell had opened before their eyes. A raging inferno behind a man relishing in his own chaos. This was the last move. This was the end, but with endings must always come beginnings.


End file.
